CANCELLED - MOTHER 3: The Unofficial Novelization
by Stad1um-Star
Summary: The Nowhere Islands are full of mystery and are the permanent resting place of the Seven Needles and the Dark Dragon. When the violent Pigmask Army seeks to find the Needles and pull them all to cause destruction, an unlikely hero is thrown into the midst of a world-threatening plot. CANCELLED PERMENANTLY; PLEASE DON'T BOTHER ME ABOUT IT.
1. Prologue: Vacation

The sun rose high in the sky over the mountains close to Tazmily Village. A young boy, about 12 or so, was asleep in his bed. He was sound asleep until he heard both his alarm clock go off for the third time that morning and a knock on his door. The young boy, who we shall now refer to as Lucas, blinked slightly to get adjusted to the light. "Lucas! Wake up, lazy bones! The Dragos finally had their baby and it is really cute! Hustle and bustle, bro!" shouted Claus (Lucas's brother) from downstairs. Lucas, Claus, and Hinawa - their mother - were visiting Hinawa's father (the twins' grandfather) Alec on Oriander Mountain, which wasn't too far from Tazmily Village.

Lucas pulled the comforter away from his head and then jumped onto the oak floor. He walked to his suitcase, which had several sets of clothing, including a shirt with a Drago on it he had gotten from Alec, and pulled out what he would be wearing for the day. It was a red and yellow striped shirt with jean shorts. Lucas pulled on his clothes and went downstairs. Hinawa was waiting in the kitchen. "Morning, mom." Lucas yawned as he walked down the stairs. "Morning, sleepyhead! Claus just left to play with the Drago. I assume you heard what he said?" Hinawa said to Lucas. "Vaguely. I know he said something about the Dragos having a baby or something like that." Lucas replied as he grabbed a sandwich off the table along with his backpack full of various things and left.

As he stepped out into the yard, Lucas could feel the hot sun's glare covering his line of vision. He headed towards the Dragos' domain, which was just right of the house. _I just hope Claus didn't bring me out here just to prank me,_ Lucas thought to himself as he walked. Lucas came into the area to the sight of Claus ramming into a Drago at full force, with Alec standing nearby. Claus was notably sweaty, with droplets of sweat falling from his head.

"Man, I'm beat." Claus groaned as he finished his last run. "I've been ramming into these Dragos all morning! Hey, Lucas, why don't you try hurling yourself at Drago?" Lucas stood there nervously, silent as could be, until Alec walked up to him and rested his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Grandpa, I'm nervous. What if I fail?" the twelve-year old said quietly. "Lucas, when I was your age, my father used to tell me that the proper way to hurl yourself at a Drago is to imagine something like a B Button and then focus on your target. It helped me when I was running away from bullies." Alec told his grandson. Lucas, after hearing that statement, gained confidence and then stood in the line of vision of the Drago.

He pictured the image of a B Button in his head and then focused all of his energy on this ramming lesson. With great agility, Lucas sped straight forward, directly hitting the Drago with all of his power. Alec and Claus applauded at the success of Lucas's first Drago ram. "The more you ram the Drago, the happier it gets," chuckled Claus. "And I think you made it pretty happy." Suddenly, a voice like thunder came into the area. Lucas was expecting some sort of bodybuilder, but instead he saw a humble little mole cricket. The Dragos, along with Lucas and his family, were incredibly confused at the fact that this tiny insect had an incredible voice. "Move it, move it, mooooooooove it! Okera coming through!" the cricket ferociously proclaimed. "I heard you all fighting, and fighting is my middle name. You've got to let me in, you gotta! I'm going to knock all of you to the ground if it's the last thing I do-"

Okera's speech was interrupted by Lucas, who simply stepped on the cricket. The insect wasn't completely crushed and it spoke, sounding weakened. "Wow, you have more guts than I thought. You can be my sparring partner in my hometown's stadium, Cricket Hole! I'm looking forward to it, human." Okera quickly ran away, leaving the area silent. Suddenly, a bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. "Everyone, time to eat!" Hinawa called out. "Today is Lucas and Claus's favorite; sandwiches!" The two boys cheered as they rushed towards the house, but Alec stayed back to pet the Dragos. He then turned to see both of the boys entering the house. "Hey, wait up! Leave a sandwich or two for me!" Alec screamed as he rushed back home.

As her family finished up lunch, Hinawa told the boys that they would be leaving in a few minutes. She then grabbed a pencil and paper and went outside to write a letter to her husband. It read;

Flint,

The kids have been running wild around the fields and mountains since we've been here. Just like you said they would. They never get tired. Claus is still as risky and energetic as always. Lucas is still a little withdrawn. But, it seems like both of them are having a great time playing. I think my father 's going to be lonely when we leave. He hadn't seen the boys for a long time. But, we'll be coming home this evening.

I hadn't breathed in this clean mountain air for a while. I forgot how good it makes you feel. You 're always in Tazmily Village enveloped in the smell of goats, so I want you to smell this clean air as well.

Next time we come we'll have someone baby sit the goats and we'll come here as a family. Claus, Lucas and I have you always in our minds. Tonight when we get home I'll whip up some pasta for dinner, just the way you like it, honey.

Yours and the boys forever,

Hinawa

Hinawa gave the letter to a messenger pigeon as it was about to depart. She hoped her husband got it and then she went to pack her things and help the boys with packing their things as well. A UFO flew overhead, startling the pigeon. Hinawa had no idea what would happen next.

 **MOTHER 3: THE UNOFFICIAL NOVELIZATION**

* * *

 **In the next chapter:** The smell of burning wood passed through the nose of Thomas as he scurried back into Tazmily Village. The townspeople could tell something was the matter as smoke was rising from the Telly Forest, which was walking distance from town square. Thomas pounded on the door of Flint, Lucas and Claus's dad along with Hinawa's husband, urgently. "Flint! Flint! It's a fire! The Telly Forest is burning as we speak!" Thomas shouted. Flint arose from a nap as he walked towards the door and pushed it open. "Flint! It's gonna get the worst it can possibly get if we don't act fast!" Flint's trusted friend panicked. All the commotion startled Flint's dog, Boney, who was barking like crazy as soon as he smelled smoke.


	2. Chapter 1: Grave of the Fireflies

The smell of burning wood passed through the nose of Thomas as he scurried back into Tazmily Village. The townspeople could tell something was the matter as smoke was rising from the Telly Forest, which was walking distance from town square. Thomas pounded on the door of Flint, Lucas and Claus's dad along with Hinawa's husband, urgently. "Flint! Flint! It's a fire! The Sunshine Forest is burning as we speak!" Thomas shouted. Flint arose from a nap as he walked towards the door and pushed it open. "Flint! It's gonna get the worst it can possibly get if we don't act fast!" Flint's trusted friend panicked. All the commotion startled Flint's dog, Boney, who was barking like crazy as soon as he smelled smoke.

Boney came up to Flint and nuzzled against his side, comforting Flint. "Thomas, I don't think we have much time. We need to get to the forest and find my family." Flint told his friend. "C'mon Boney." The loyal dog barked and ran towards the town square while Flint and Thomas gave chase. They ran into town and then looked at the smoke emerging from the Sunshine Forest. Most of the townsfolk were panicking, save for Leder, who was manning the belltower near the forest. "Flint, Lighter and Fuel haven't come back. I don't know much, but from what I've heard, they're pretty deep in the woods." a resident by the name of Bronson told Flint as he walked into the clearing where Lida was. "Don't worry, Bronson, we'll find them. Let's just keep moving before those flames get worse." Flint calmly replied.

Flint grabbed his shotgun and loaded it while Thomas picked up a 2x4 and held it in his hands. As they were about to enter the forest, Johner stopped them. Johner was a very religious man and found that his inner rage could be settled by visiting the Prayer Room. "Flint, before you go into the forest, please come pray with me." Johner told Flint. "It will help calm your mind for whatever comes ahead." Flint and Thomas reluctantly walked with Johner to the Prayer Room while Boney waited outside. They walked inside and approached the central structure. Flint took his hat off and rested it in front of him before he began praying. A voice spoke to him in his head and it said; "Tell me...what are you most worried of? I sense you are in fear of your family not returning. Is this true?"

Flint nodded as he thought hardly about the fond memories he had of his family. Flint thought about the time he had first laid eyes on Hinawa, the time he had gone to the beach with Lucas and Claus, and the family picture they took a few months ago. "I understand. Your God is with your family at this time. They will all come back." the voice replied after reading Flint's thoughts. "You may now leave this place in peace." Thomas and Flint rose from their praying positions and returned outside. Boney had been waiting patiently outside for his owner to return and was happier than a kid in a candy store when Flint came back out. Flint took Boney and had the dog walk alongside him. The trio set off into the burning woods, ready to begin their search for Lighter, Fuel, and Flint's family.

Nearby, a mysterious soldier with a pig mask on pulled a box out. It contained several Fireflies; these weren't the kind you'd catch on a summer day, but instead they were normal flies infused with a cheap lighter. As the soldier lifted the box's lid open and the Fireflies scattered, he could hear footsteps approaching quickly. The soldier beamed himself out of the area as Flint, Thomas, and Boney walked in. "What the heck is this thing?" Thomas asked to Flint, who had just picked up the box. "It's just a metallic box with airholes in it. Something was in here, and it might have been the cause of this fire." Flint replied.

"Wait...how did you figure that one out?" Thomas questioned. "There's some burn marks on the inside. Only creatures with fire abilities could do that." explained Flint. "Let's keep moving. Maybe we'll find Lighter and Fuel." The trio navigated their way through the fire, fighting bats, living yams, and more Fireflies. As trees collapsed and the fire seemed to get even worse, Flint and crew carried on. Soon they approached a body on the ground.

* * *

Thomas recognized it to be Lighter, but he was badly injured; bite marks could be seen on his cheek and burns were on his clothes. "Flint...oh, hey Thomas...cough...Save...your...self..cough. Those creatures...the more I defeated the more that came...cough. Go ahead at your own risk." Lighter told them weakly. He then pointed to a firefly to the left of him. "I think those are what started the fire in the first place. Fuel is probably still in the cabin." "Wait...you left your child home alone during a fire?!" Thomas gasped. "Flint, you go find Fuel; I'll take Lighter and Boney back. It's probably better for them anyways."

Thomas then carried Lighter back to Tazmily Village with Boney close behind. Flint then set off into the woods to search for Fuel, fighting off more enemies than he had earlier. His shotgun was almost out of ammo, and he couldn't stop to reload because of how quickly the flames were spreading. Flint simply put the shotgun into the container on his back and continued walking. Eventually he saw the sight of a burning cabin. _This is Lighter's house alright._ Flint thought to himself. A scream was then heard from upstairs. "HEELLLLPP!" Fuel screamed out his window. "Mr. Flint! Help me! I'm stuck!" Flint bashed the door down and made his way into the house. As he approached the stairs, Flint was attacked by what appeared to be a light-blue mouse with wings. He grabbed a piece of lumber and then whacked the flying mouse into the flames.

Flint then made his way upstairs, where he could hear Fuel coughing and hacking because of the smoke. Flint bashed his way into the debris that fell from the ceiling to make his way to Fuel. "Mr. Flint, thank you." said a relieved Fuel. However, the house started to shake; it was going to collapse any moment now. Flint pulled Fuel out of his bedroom and they rushed downstairs. As soon as they were out the front door, Flint and Fuel watched the cabin collapse into a pile of debris. "No...no...not the cabin!" Fuel cried. "It was my sanctuary! It was the only place where I felt like I mattered! Now it's...gone.." Fuel cried over the loss of his home and several of his possessions. Flint tried to comfort the kid as they made their way through the forest back to the village, but to no avail.

* * *

As they rounded the corner towards town, Flint remembered a hot spring that he and Hinawa loved to visit in their youth. "Hey, Fuel, maybe we should clean off before we head back into town." Flint said to the soot-covered boy. "Um...okay..." replied Fuel nervously. He didn't like the thought of going to a hot spring with an older man, especially one that he didn't really know as well. A few minutes later, the two males got out, feeling refreshed. Fuel actually liked this hot spring, but he had only visited it once. The two males then put their clothes back on and headed into town. A townsperson told Flint that Lighter was resting in the Yado Inn, and this excited Fuel, as he hadn't seen his father is a few hours. The inn was buzzing with activity, but most of the patrons were either nervously awaiting Lighter's recovery or drinking heavily to calm themselves. "Hey, Flint. Thomas was just here. He told me he wanted to see you in his room. First one on the right." Tessie, the bartender, told Flint and Fuel.

Flint knocked lightly on the door and he was let in. Inside the room, several people were gathered around the bed in the center where Lighter laid. "Father! I thought I lost you!" Fuel said as he rushed up to his dad. "That voice...Fuel?" Lighter weakly questioned. "My boy. I'm glad you're alright." The weakened Lighter then turned to Flint, who was standing next to him. "Thank you, Flint. May this fire be put out." Lighter said. Suddenly, rain began pouring from the sky, extinguishing the flames quickly. Flint could hear a few of the men at the bar cheering and then drinking some more, probably due to the rain. "Uh...Flint?" said Tessie, who had poked her head into the room. "There's someone here to see you." Flint left the room, shutting the door behind him, and walked out the front door where Isaac, one of his friends, was waiting. "Howdy, Isaac. What do you want?" Flint asked impatiently. "Look, I need to ask you something..." Isaac started.

"Have you seen Hinawa and the kids?"

 **MOTHER 3: The Unofficial Novelization**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys! School has started back up for me, so I won't be posting as much. It'll be awhile before the next chapter is published, so stay tuned. My next story, _Heart of Steel_ , is going to come out sometime next year or whenever this story gets done - whichever comes first. That's all for now!

~ Numbuh 3.14


End file.
